Big sister Burns
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: What If the burns have an older sister who isn't able to visit that often that why you don't see her. though somehow she is able to come home for a few weeks but will the bor surprise her or will they be surprised by her. (sorry im not the best at summaries just read it and review pleas and thank you)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Griffin rock. Everyone in town seemed to be staying out of trouble that would require the rescue teams assistance, not yet that is. That day the bots and the Burns family was hanging in the bunker looking true old pictures. "thats what you look like as a kid dani," blades giggled pointing at a pitcher of little girl dani in a bright pink easter dress. "oh I remember that," dani replied with a little giggle her self, "that was the easter mom bought me that awful pink dress. I think I was nine at the time." "your hair was much longer back then," Graham added. then boulder point to one of a little baby boy with blond hair, " i am guessing this is cody." cody nods with a grin. chief then flipped the page pointing to a family photo.

"this is the whole family together I think this was...," chief was interrupted by a phone. the team when a bit tens expecting to bee called out, but when he pulled the cell phone out everyone let out a sigh. It wasn't that they didn't want to help some one. they were just having to much fun flipping thru memories to be bothered with a rescue. As the chief exsued his self from the group and walked off to answer the call the other when an looked back at the family photo. something was off about the photo to the bots. yes there was chief who looked a lot younger, along with younger Kade, Graham, Dani, and Cody but there were two other people they didn't recognized. one was a woman who looked the same age as chief did in the picture and she was holding the infant cody.

"who is that holding you?" Heatwave asked pointing to the older woman. "oh that my mom you four havent met her yet," the young twelve year old replied. "why haven't we she is a part of the family why doesn't she live here with all of you?" Chase asked in his usual monotone voice. "she is a very important and bust doctor on the mainland and only gets to visit when she can find time which isnt very often," Graham answered with a little sadness in his voice.

"OH! you bots haven't met her yet either have you," Dani squealed pointing back to the picture. she was pointing at the young girl in the picture who looked older than kade at the time. she looked similar to dani in some ways and looked different in others. "yeah I kinda was wondering who she was," Blades chuckled.

"thats are older sister Terry," Kade chimed in, "she lives in the mainland two." the bots sat still for a moment taking in the thought of there being other burns family members they had not met. "what is terry like?" boulder asked still examining the photo. "she is really sweet and kind you guys would love her," answered dani cheerfully. "she is also a big cry baby," Kade tested. Graham gave Kade a slap in the back of the head causing Kade to give out a small yelp of pain. "hey hey hey what was that for," kade said in annoyance turning to face his younger brother. "she was sensitive you know that the only reason why she cried a lot is because you used to bully her," Graham scoffed.

"I Want to meet her," blades said excitedly changing the topic. "I wish you could," dani said her cheer fading. "why can't we," asked heatwave hesitantly. "we dont know when she can come visit. her work like are mom prevents her from coming more so then mom. though we know she is having fun and is in good health she sends letters and gift all the time," replied Graham looking down at the keychain on his belt. "what is it that she does," boulder asked his optics filled with curiosity.

"I bet she is some kind of warrior," heatwave announced his opinion. making the burns laugh. "heat wave where you paying attention she is sensitive I bet she is a animal rescuer," said blades. chase shook his head, "I don't think that would be so demanding. perhaps she is a government official working hard to make justice happen." "maybe she is a scientist working on top secret experiments," added boulder. then chief walked in with a cheery look in his eyes.

"Great news everyone!" the chief said with a big smile, "terry just called she will be able to come visit for a few weeks!" everyone jumped for joy. though it did not last when a call came in on the emergency line. cody scrambled over to the phone picking it up, "hello emergency hot line. okay. dont worry help will be there shortly. there's been a terrible car accident on park way road. both cars are smoking and both leaking fuel one driver is unconscious." heat wave stood up onto his peds, "rescue bot roll to the rescue."

As the team arrived the scene was nothing less than chaotic. chief walked out and began pushing back the bystander with the assistance of chase. "everyone please remain calm this is nothing we can't handle now stay back and let us do our job. chase secure the perimeter kade can you get to the driver?" chief spoke turning to his son. the orange haired firefighter reached for the door but withdrew quickly with a wince of pain. "No its to hot," kade stated shaking his hand then turning to his robotic counterpart, "heat wave open the door be careful we don't want to hurt the person inside." the fire truck transformed and quickly yet delicately ripped off the door. instantly kade grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him over to the sidewalk. Dani rushed over with her medical kit and felt for a puls. "his pulse is normal and he is breathing but he has no sign of physical damage," Dani observed aloud. "then why is he unconscious?" Kade asked. "take a whiff he was consuming alcohol and probably passed out while he was driving but when he wakes up we will have to check for concision just to make sure," Dani replied waving her dad over. then the was a boom and one of the destroyed cars where on fire.

"HEATWAVE QUICK," kade shouted. the fire bot nodded and replied, "energize." with a fire extinguisher forming on his arm the bot sprayed the area down. "Graham get the sand for the leaking liquid," called chief while tending to the unconscious man. "already on it dad boulder please poor the sand," Graham replied.

once the area was finally cleared and the drunk driver woke up and was dealt with the rescue team when back to the bunker. "dad you never told us when she was coming," noted cody. "yhea I wanna know how much time i have to buy her a welcome home present," added Dani. chief smiled with a small chuckle, "she will be arriving in one weak." the room filled with chatter. "I cant wait Dani said she still loves cartoons when she gets here we can have a maratone," chirped blades. "Graham said she is really like natur maybe we can all go for a hike or campout," suggested boulder. " chief told me she loves to obey the rules unless there's a reason not to perhaps we can go over the rule book together and memorize some codes," said chase. "I Kade told me she is really active we could probably do some work out sessions," added heat wave.

the smile on chief burns face slowly fell as he watched the crowed convers. he cleared his throat and called for everyone's attention. chief took in a deep breath in and let out a heavy sigh, "I have decided that we will not reveal the secrets of the bots to terry."

* * *

**This should be ****interesting what do you all think. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned to see why the sudden choice of secret over family and find out more about this terry character **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

everyone stood with eyes and optics wide. "dad why can't terry know about the bots," asked cody with a frown. "chief i don't understand why you would want us to act like tin cans around your own family," grumbled heatwave. chief gave out a sigh as he shook his head, "i don't like this any more than you." "then why are you doing it," the fire truck added.

"because terry is easily scared of things. i don't know how she would act like to this. then her job would make it hard to keep it quiet and if she did slip up pepole are more likely to believe her," the grayed hair man replied. kade, graham, dani, and cody sadly nodded in agreement. the chief turned and walked away as he said, "this means you will have to do your best acting as possible while she is here."

"what is this terry burns do that is so important she cant know who we are" scuffed heatwave. blades thought for a moment, "terry burns i have heard that name befor." the copters thought were interrupted when his flight partner tapped in the bot's ped. "hey blades wanna fly me over to the mall so i can go gift shopping?" blades nodded and went off with the young pilot. "come on heatwave time for patrol," kade called. heat wave with a grumbled transformed and drove off with kade. "boulder can you help me with my homework?" asked graham. the green bulldozer nodded and the two walked off. leaving chase with cody once again.

"cody?" inquered chase in his monotone voice, "would you care to explain more about your older sister." "like what," replied the twelve year old boy. "perhaps more about her job preferably her location," the bot started moving over to the couch. cody though for a moment then replied," she really has worked all over the world. though she said she lives in jasper nevada." the bot nodded and asked, "what dose she like to do?" cody smiled, "you know half the stuff in this bunker is her in one way or another im sure if you take a look around you can answer that for your self. the bot then again nodded and investigated the scene.

* * *

up in the air blades and dani where on route to the mall. "terry burns i heard that somewhere but where," the copter through again and again scouring his memory banks for the answer. "BLADES WATCH OUT," dani screamed pulling on the copters steering. this pulling the bot out from his mind with a screech. "dani what was that for," he cried in fear. "you almost crashed into that plane. what is with you today," the pilot asked in annoyance. "oh i guess im just thinking about terry i swear i heard that somewhere before," replied the copter. dani gave out a laugh, "i hope so you watch the most tv out of every one." "so she appears on tv a lot?" blades asked in surprise. "what do you think i should get her. maybe a new hat. oh one of those sister necklaces or bracelets. she would love one of those," the young girl said changing the summer.

blades and dani arrived at their destination. blades parked and let dani out whimpering, "don't be to long okay last time i was here i was egged." "don't worry blades i wont be gone for that long i know exactly what im going to get her," she stated as she patted the copters canpi. "shes on tv a lot and her name is terry burns," blades mumbled. then it hit him like a wrecking ball, "no she can't be."

* * *

"looks like its going to be a boring afternoon," sighed kade. "you know thats a good thing right," heat wave scoffed. "yhea yhea yhea what ever," the fireman replied, "lest next week i will have something to do." "what do you mean by that," the firetruck asked. "terry my older sister is coming which means i can have some fun messing with her," kade laughed. kade pulled a tiny stone from his pocket and smiled, "though i think i will wait a day or two its been awhile scenes i have seen her." "awe you do care," snickered heatwave, "say what is that in your hand?" kade quickly stuffed it back in his pocket replying, "nothing." "then why did you hide it?" retorted the firetruck. "fine its the good luck charm terry gave me the last time she left," kade said with a small amount of anger in his voice.

"so this terry person what so important about her," asked heatwave. kade rolled his eyes and acted like he dint hear the question. "so you acting like a kid again because i asked you about that stupid stone," the firetruck said in annoyance. "its not stupid okay its special. even though she was weak and a whimp sometimes she still cares. she levelheaded like dad and talented at what she does. she gave me this because i was having a hard time with something. she said it gave her confidence because it was given by someone who cared about her. then she gave it to me and said 'whenever you look at this know that your loved for who you are you are cared for and when it comes time for it pass this on to someone who you care for so they can feel the power of this stine as well.' so i keep it with me always," kade finished admiring the stone again. "okay sorry i dint mean to call it stupid will you please tell me what terry dose that is so important," heatwave sighed.

* * *

boulder and graham were sitting on the floor papers and books everywhere. "graham you use this formula you see you can tell from the variable of X being missing in this ratio and the Y in this ratio," boulder said as he pointed to a math problem. "right because the X and Y are the same. thanks boulder i swear without you i don't know where i would be,"graham cheered. "probably at school on the mainland,"the bot chuckled. the young college student laughed. he took a look at the clock and yawned," boy i better get some rest before we have to go on patrol. we do have the late shift today." boulder nodded picking up some of the scattered work. "hey graham are you excited to see terry agin?" the green bot asked. "yeah i haven't seen her in a few years," graham smiled then frowned, "to bad you can't talk to her you would earn a lot more from her then me." boulder lifted an optic ridge in questioning fashion which was met by laughter. "boulder im surprised you dint realize it. maybe if you saw her signature you would recognize it," graham said confusing boulder even more. he took out a folded paper from his shirt pocket and showed it to his bot partner. boulder carefully unfolded it. it was a handwritten letter. at the bottom was terry's signature. "but this is the same one on the," he said as everything clicked into place.

* * *

a week had past and everyone was ecstatic. they were all leaning the house for the arrival of the new gust. "what time did she say?" asked dani as she finshed rapping a small box. "she said the fairy was a little late but she should be here by 8:30," replied chief with a laugh. "dad its 8:15 we should leave now so we can be their befor she comes," graham suggested. dani frowned," but i was going to make her a cake." "don't worry dani terry doesn't really like cake anyways especially your," kad said mumbling that last part. cody gave a small giggle.

"lets go everyone," chief ushered everyone to the garage where the bots had been waiting. everyone got into their respectable bots. cody decided to ride with his dad and chase as he hooped in the back of the cop car. "im so excited terry hasn't been here seans i was eight that was four years ago," cody gleamed as he buckled up. the team started their engines and went off.

as they arrived to the fair dock chief whispered over the comlink, "remember team you have to act as bot as possible one slip and the secret is out." everyone looked at the clock it read, "8:27"

"she should be here any minute now," cheered dani. then the fairy came into view and the burns family scrambled out of there vehicles to great the oncoming boat. the faire docked and off when the passengers in there cars. then came the pepole on foot. the crowed roared off slowly thinning.

"do you see her?" cody asked.

"no how about you graham?" dani replied. the crowd soon disappeared and there was still no sign of terry.

"oh im so sorry for taking so long i had to get help with my bags," called a sweet voice. as the burns reared their head back at the boat they noticed terry rolling her two bags towards them. "one of the wheels got stuck and i wasn't able to snag it free on my own," terry said with a smile.

terrys hair fell a little past her shoulders. her hair dark brown like dani's but curly. her eyes where brown like the rest of the family and her skin was very light. she wore a black dress jacket with a pink shirt underneath and a black knee length skirt. she was about the same height as danie but she was wearing black heels wich would make her a little shorter.

"you whernt waiting long where you?" terry asked setting down her two suitcases. "no not at all," chief replied pulling his daughter in for a hug. "missed you to dad," she said returning the hug, "mom wanted me to say sorry she couldn't make it. she was going to surprise you but then got called for an emergency." chief gave a little frowned but quickly smiled," thats okay she tried." "so whats with the look," kade laughed. now terry frowned, "well the reason i'm here is because."

"she is going to be doing a show here for a bit," the mayor interrupted. "oh hi mayor what are you doing here i was supposed to meet you at your office," terry said a bit surprised. "well your ferry was late so i though i just take you to the meeting to waste less time and all." the mayor replied.

"but my bags i tough i would have a little time to get settled in." terry said picking up her suitcases.

"I am sure chief burns would be gald to take your bags back." the mayor gestured to the chief.

"dad would you mind this is kinda important. i need to work out the contract. ill be home for lunch and it will be my treat today okay," terry exclaimed. chief gave a sigh and nodded. "thanks daddy love you a bunch see you all later," she said giving her dad another hug.

as terry left with the mayor chief loaded terry's suitcases into chase. and everyone headed for home.

"so that is your daughter terry she seems pleasant," chase noted, "though it is hard to believe she had written half the books in the hanger." "or that all the paintings, drawings, and sculptures were made by her." added boulder. "oh how about that she is a famous singer slash actress slash dancer," chirped blades. "all she is, is a performer," grumbled heatwave. "this is exactly why you have to be on your best behavior she can tell when someone is acting or faking and some times even lying," cody said with a smile. "hey how are we going to keep her out of the hanger?" asked kade. "we will have to figure out something," chief sighed.

* * *

it was now around noon and everyone was coming back for lunch. the team had been on parole the whole morning. when they got back the smell of delicious food filled the air. "terry is that you," called the chief as he took of his uniform shirt. "yes dad i'm in the middle of making lunch go outside and set up the piic table would you," terry responded from the kitchen. chief gave out a small laugh and went outside to do what he was told.

dani, graham, and kade soon joined their dad in the backyard. meanwhile cody was in the hanger. "why does it smell so good?" asked blades. "terry is cooking up a feast for lunch," cody answered. the bots were covered head to toe in mud from having to stop a rogue weed whacker bot. "from the smell she seems to be able to cook better then dani," chase noted making cody laugh. "yeah dani got her cooking skills from are mom and terry got it from dad," cody giggled. the bots looked at the twelve year old in confusion. "never mind," cody responded.

"cody lunch time," terry called from the elevator. cody and the bots froze as terry, who was now in sweats, walked towards them. "so these are the bots. boy they sure like to play dirty don't they. i guess i can clean them up after lunch before everyone goes back out," terry smiled, "by the way love the makeover down here and how sweet you guys still kept all my art work." "yes but didn't you say it was lunch time don't want the food to get cold do we," cody ushered his older sister towards the elevator doors. terry was a bit hungry and didnt really care what her brother was up to at least not now, so she simply shrugged and both went up to join the rest of the family outside.

the table was seat with mounds of food. fruit salad, potato salad, and regular salad. as well as mash potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, and fresh biscuits. there were egg salad, tuna salad, and chicken salad sandwiches. "you outdone yourself terry," exclaimed graham biting into a chicken salad sandwich. dani gave terry her present with a smile, "scenes i didn't give it to you when you first came." terry ripped it open in joy and pulled out the two neckless sis that formed a heart when they were combined. one half read "big sis" and the other half read "lil sis".

"awe dani this is so pretty i will wear mine every day," terry squealed as she placed it around her neck. then dani put hers on with a smile," im glad to hear that."

terry sat down and went to grab some mash potatoes but was stopped by her phone ringing. she looked at the cell and sighed, " i have to take this sorry." "why is it your new boy friend," teased kade. terry shook her head in annoyance as her face turned red, "N-no its not its a friend of mine." with that she walked back into the firehouse and answered the call with a growl, "really you couldnt give me a few days to just catch up with my family."

"terry i apologize for disturbing you. i needed to know you made it there safe," said a mans voice on the phone.

"sure and that i remember the mission," terry said in anger.

"terry i dint mean to offend you," the voice said.

"i know its just i have been working my tail off for you and the team. going several places for the past four years and hadn't got any time to see my brothers, sister, or dad. i know you want me to watch the rescue bots and i will but just realize i need some time to take a break and live some what of a normal life," terry sighed.

"understood," replied the voice.

"by the way did you mention i was part of the team to dad they are acting weir?" she asked.

"no I thought that is something you would wish to do." the voice answered.

"so what did agent fowler say to dad when he told him he was getting four aliens to house and teach that he was selected due to a reliable source or something?" she continued.

"yes i believe so," the voice said, "but you are aloud to tell them if you wish" terry shook her head and smiled, "no i think i will keep it a secret for a while that way the bots will act normal and i can watch them more accurately."

* * *

**Oh so now we meet terry, and looks like she is hiding a little secret of her owne. stay tune to see how this plays out.**


End file.
